White and Blue
by jarofrainbows
Summary: A certain blue-haired girl is brokenhearted. Who'll be there to comfort her?


**White and Blue**

She watched in agony as the love of her life fall for someone else. As usual, she hides behind a post, watching them with jealousy in her eyes.

_I wish I was her._

It was raining; it matched the broken-hearted girl's mood. Sighing, she walked away, letting rain soak her to the bone so no one could recognize her tears.

_Why did it have to be her and not me?_

As her tears started flowing harder, a heart-wrenching scream elicited from her mouth. She shakily got down on her knees, crying.

_Why? Is my love for him not enough?_

She kept crying, letting her pain-filled tears stream freely. She was shivering and completely drenched, but she didn't care. All she thought about was how much she wished to be the girl in his arms.

_Is this punishment for being cruel? I changed…haven't I? _

She was too busy tormenting herself in her misery and pain that she hasn't noticed the man lurking nearby, watching her.

_How foolish. Of course he wouldn't love me. I tried to hurt his friends. But I tried so hard to change, am I not good enough?_ _Why must life be cruel to me?_

She cried again, screaming in pain and misery. She remembered all her efforts to change, all her sweet little gestures and efforts to make him fall for her, and all her actions.

_Was it not enough? Where could I have gone wrong? Have I been just bothering him? Am I just a nuisance? Does he not care for –_

The girl's train of thoughts were cut off when she felt the rain had stopped. She looked up to see an umbrella hovering above her and then her eyes followed the hand holding it to see it attached to…

"L-lyon.." She stuttered, looking up at him, her eyes filled with pain.

"He's not worth it, Juvia." He told her comfortingly, offering his free hand to her.

"N-no… G-Gray-sama…Juvia will always love Gray-sama." She said, sniffling. She took his hand and he helped her stand up. But before she could leave, Lyon spoke again.

"You're wasting your time, you know? Don't go moping around over someone for a long time when you can pull yourself up and find someone else." Lyon told her, concern filled his eyes.

"You don't know how it feels." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Yes I do." Lyon spoke softly, looking at her. "It feels painful, right?"

At this, Juvia perked up and turned to him. "Like your world has shattered? I know how that feels." Lyon questioned, letting his emotions take control and remembering all the times he spent chasing after Juvia who chased after Gray.

"Look, Gray's a jerk for not noticing your feelings for him." Lyon growled as the thought of his so-called 'rival' crossed his mind. "I'm still here, you know."

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama is still the best." Juvia said firmly, looking up at Lyon.

"But you can't have what's best for you all the time." Lyon immediately retorted. This caught Juvia's interest as she looked down; seemingly deep in thought but Lyon thought he had upset her.

"Look, Juvia. Sorry if I upset you, I didn't – " Before the white-haired ice mage could even finish his sentence, Juvia cut him off and spoke up.

"Juvia understands, Lyon-sama. Since Juvia loves Gray-sama so much, Juvia decides she'll be happy for him and try to move on. From now on, Juvia will support Gray-sama with whoever he loves!" Juvia cheered, her mood lightening up a bit.

"That's great, Juvia." Lyon told her, giving her a small smile.

"And Juvia thinks she should give others a chance." Hearing this, Lyon looked at the water mage with hopeful eyes.

"So…you'll give me a chance?" He asked hopefully. Juvia seemed in thought for a moment, then she looked at Lyon.

"Juvia thinks it would be best." The bluenette smiled at him softly. Lyon visibly brightened as he pulled the water mage close to him with his free hand.

"I won't hurt you like that bastard, I promise." With that, the ice mage planted a soft kiss on Juvia's forehead causing the girl to blush a bit.

"How about I take you home?" Lyon smiled again as he led the water mage through the streets

Maybe, just maybe, the white-haired ice mage is all what Juvia needed to get over Gray.

**A/N: **

**Okay! This is probably the shortest story I've ever written. Sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**I just felt like writing this one on the spot without any plans on what's going to actually happen so it probably sucks. Although, I still hope you liked it!~**

**P.S.**

**To the readers of my fanfic Babysitting, I'm close to finishing the next update. I'll probably have it up within this week. **


End file.
